Beautiful
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: Have you ever wanted something so much it hurt?


**Title:** Beautiful  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** PG-13 (yeah, yeah, I know)  
**Pairings**: SasuNeji (what else?)  
**Warnings: yaoi. If you don't like you know what the back button is for. Also, they may be ooc. I'm not used to writing like this so I don't know.**

**Disclaimer:** This would've been canon by now.

A/N: Since there hasn't been any new NejiSasu for me to read, I wrote this for my birthday. Yes, I really did just use Neji and Sasuke to celebrate my birthday. XP

Love ya'll!

*~OoO~*

Beautiful, beautiful Neji.

He had no idea how tempting he was to me as he stared at me in confusion. We had been sitting in the mission report office when I had randomly asked the question that had been tormenting my mind for weeks.

"Have you ever wanted something so much it hurt?"

I hadn't meant to ask. The question just left my mouth without the permission of my brain. It didn't matter who was in the room. Neji slowly regained the control he had momentarily lost over his face and lost all expression.

"Was that rhetorical, Uchiha?"

I didn't know what was going on with me as my mouth once again moved.

"No."

He pinned my gaze with a level stare and answered in an equally level voice, "No." He continued to stare at me. "And you?" I looked up at him, hoping my face remained neutral.

"Yes."

The confusion made a sudden reappearance. Understandable. I wasn't exactly the most heart-on-your-sleeve kind of guy. I pushed back from the desk before standing and walking towards him. His confusion was visibly rising as I got closer, his eyes narrowing and his lips parted slightly. I leaned down once I reached his desk, slowly bringing my face closer to his. His warm breath was hitting my face in warm puffs as he stared right back seemingly frozen in place, his eyes boring into mine.

His breath quickened as I moved my lips even closer to his and pearly eyes were becoming hooded as our lips brushed.

Then, I pulled away.

I knew my message had gotten across. I stood straight again and turned to walk out of the room. I didn't look back even when I reached the doorway and continued out of the room. I still hadn't decided what I was going to do when I left the building, but I kept walking anyway. The beginnings of trepidation were creeping up on me as I continued to get farther and farther away.

I was around ten minutes away from the building when I heard, "Uchiha!"

I knew that voice, but this conversation wasn't about our clans, so I kept walking.

"Uchiha!" I felt Neji's presence stop momentarily before I heard, "Sasuke!"

Neji caught on quickly.

I stopped and waited for the chocolate-haired man to catch up. Neji jogged up to me until we were face to face. I stared at his impassive face, although his eyes were smoldering.

"Uchi-"

"Call me Sasuke." This seemed to give Neji pause as he stayed silent for a moment.

"Sasuke." He didn't seem to be saying it out of any desire to actually call me again. It was as if he was just testing how my name sounded.

Personally, I rather enjoyed the way my name rolled off his tongue in that smooth voice.

I watched a look of determination cross his features before silver eyes were boring into mine. Suddenly, I felt surprisingly soft and smooth lips on mine and gentle hands cradling my face. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him flush against me, feeling every bit of the hard, slender body and still trying to press even closer. Neji's hands moved from my face so he could bury his hands in the hair at the nape of my neck. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, I gladly obliged, moving my tongue into his mouth to taste every inch I could.

I groaned at the feel of Neji's tongue swirling around mine and the tugs at my hair. We finally pulled away, panting for breath.

"I'm not letting you go," I panted out, resting my forehead against his. He brought his hands back to my face to lightly skim them down the sides and rest on my shoulders.

"Good."

*~OoO~*

… I don't know what this is.

I would like to give a shout-out to Spaz-san. We were talking about this story at my birthday party, and she said something that helped me come up with the ending for this. THANK-YOU!

… I still don't know what that was '-.-


End file.
